Read at Your Own Risk, if My Handwriting's Legible
by VisualKeiMYV382DMC
Summary: Tsukiko hasn't spoken in years. When she visits the Host Club, will they be able to handle her amateur pranks and her yaoi obsession? Will she open up to Tamaki about why she's mute? And why is a woman blaming her for her son's murder? TamakixOC Tamaki OC
1. Chapter 1: Canne de Bonbon

**A/N: Ummmm… Er… um… yeah. Well… hmmm… **

**You'll see. **

**I apologize about the spelling of Kyouya (Kyoya)'s name, I tend to switch off, because I've seen a million people claim that either this spelling or that spelling is correct, and because I know how it's written in Japanese (in hiragana, not kanji) and my brain just kinda goes… crazy. **

**Uh… yeah, sorry if anyone's OOC. I had fun—I listened to Ouran music while I was writing this! **

The Host Club, as usual, was filled with swooning girls and smelled of sweets. The Shadow King was quietly entertaining his guests and informing them of the new Host Club merchandise. The twins were well… being themselves. Mori and Honey were at their own little table, Honey stuffing his face with cake as usual. Haruhi was entertaining her guests, while mentally adding up how much debt she had left to pay.

Tamaki's guests were sitting with Kyouya's temporarily, while Tamaki attended a meeting with his father. They were a little down, missing their prince's absence.

"So, these are our photo collections for this month." Said the Shadow King, spreading out the new glossy photos.

"Ooh!" Squealed Kyouya's guests. Even Tamaki's perked up a little, once they spotted the Tamaki photo collection.

The doors of Music Room #3 opened, and Tamaki strode in.

"Sorry I'm late, my princesses!" He said, greeting each guest individually as they ran to him. He guided them to the couch, immediately showering them with compliments.

Host Club activities soon ended, and the girls all returned home. The Hosts were staying late, planning their cosplay for the following day. Tamaki faced the elaborate (and unnecessary) slideshow he had constructed, making sure the slides were in order, when they saw it.

"Um… what's that?" Hikaru said.

"What?" Tamaki said, still working.

"Turn around, Tono—" Said the younger twin.

"—It's on your shirt."

"Here." Hikaru plucked the sign off of Tamaki's jacket. In large, typed print it read: I bleach my hair.

The rest of the Hosts, besides Kyouya, immediately walked over to him.

"This—this is—" Tamaki stuttered. Haruhi sighed, _three. _"—I mean, who would—?" Kyouya grudgingly set down his pen and joined them.

_Two._

"Why would anyone—" _One. _Tamaki's fingers released the sign, which floated to the floor. "Everyone knows I'm a natural blond!" He spread his arms, looking expectantly at the rest of the club.

"Yes, yes." Kyouya said, retrieving his pen from the table. "It's a good thing this didn't happen during club hours or—" He stopped.

His pen was made of rubber.

"…Someone has guts." Hikaru muttered.

"Yeah." Said Mori.

Kyouya spun around, finding his real pen on the floor. "Hmm…" he murmured, picking it up and making a few notes in his black book.

"Well—" Hikaru said, walking with his twin back to the couch.

"—this is interesting." Said Kaoru, as they both sat.

On whoopee-cushions.

"What the hell!" Hikaru yelped, jumping up with Kaoru.

"Do you think there's anything written on them?" Haruhi said, picking up one of the cushions. There wasn't anything there. "Maybe someone's just having fun."

Honey skipped back to his cake, stabbing his fork into a large slice. It merely hit the plastic cake, which fell over. "Wahhh! Takashi, I'm scared!"

"Mitsukuni, you're cake's right here." Mori said, spotting the plate of cake on the floor.

"You can come out now." Kyouya said.

"Kyouya, what are you talking about?" Tamak said.

"You mean you know who's doing this?" Said Haruhi.

"Well, not personally, but she's hiding behind the couch." The Shadow King said, gesturing to it.

A girl stepped from behind the couch, her long, black hair tied up in high pigtails. Colorful clips decorated her hair, some even on the tips of her pigtails. In her hands she held a pen and an indigo notebook. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark red dress. Kyouya wondered how come none of the teachers had noticed this and suspended her for it.

"Why do you think I'm not a natural blonde?" Tamaki immediately said. The girl grinned, and scribbled something in her notebook. She held it up for them to read: _I don't really think you're not a natural blonde. _"Oh."

She flipped to a new page in her notebook, wrote something, and held it up: _I'm Akiyama Tsukiko. _

"Tsukiko-san," Kyouya said. "I appreciate you not playing these pranks during club hours, but they really do inconvenience us. And I'm afraid that if you do not stop—" Kyouya paused as Tsukiko showed him her notebook: _I'll stop. I'm sorry. _

"That's okay, Tsuki-chan!" Chirped Honey, who was happily stuffing his face. "Want some cake?" Tsukiko walked over to him, and showed him a page in her notebook: _That's alright, I have my candy canes. _And she pulled one out of her pocket, unwrapped it, and began to suck on it.

"Well, er… Tsukiko-san, I think I may have to ask you to leave. You can always come back during club hours, but we were in the middle of a meeting." Said Kyouya, scribbling in his black book.

Tsukiko blinked and shook her head.

"Kyo-chan, can she stay?" Honey said. He was enjoying having someone sit with him and Mori.

"Honey-se—" Kyouya began, but Tsukiko was furiously scribbling in her notebook. She held it up, pouting: _You don't have any dirt on me. And I won't say anything, I'll just sit here. Please? _Kyouya furrowed his brows, realizing that he did indeed have no idea who she was. "…Did you just transfer here?" Tsukiko shook her head and wrote: _I keep my life under wraps, is all. _

"Tsukiko-sa—" Kyouya said firmly, but she wrote: _Please? I like it here. _

"It should be alright, Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi said, sitting down in her original seat. "I mean, we're just planning our cosplay."

"Fine," Sighed Kyouya, "but she's out if she causes any more disruptions."

Cosplay planning was over fairly quickly, but Kyouya insisted everyone stay just for a little longer while he ordered the costumes. He didn't want anyone to change his or her mind at the last minute (Tamaki). Then they would call him at midnight, complaining about how the costume might not match their eyes and what were they (Tamaki) thinking? 

The twins had joined Honey, Mori, and Tsukiko at their small table.

"You know—" Said Hikaru.

"—we could teach you how to pull better pranks." Kaoru said. Tsukiko raised an eyebrow, holding her candy cane in her mouth as she wrote: _I'd prefer to be terrible on my own._

"Can you speak?" Hikaru said. Tsukiko shrugged, _I haven't tried in a couple years. _"Why?"

"Hika-chan," Honey said. Hikaru blinked and looked at his twin. Kaoru nodded at him, and Hikaru sighed, dropping the subject.

Tamaki, for some reason, was curled up in his Corner of Woe. Tsukiko pointed at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Tono will be alright, but—" Said Hikaru.

"—you can talk to him if you're concerned." Said Kaoru. Tsukiko nodded and rose, walking over to Tamaki. She sat down next to him, mirroring his posture perfectly. She waited for him to speak, and when he didn't, she nudged his shoulder. He looked at her, eyes large and forlorn. She pulled out her notebook: _What's wrong?_

"Mommy was the only one who agreed I was a natural blond." He whispered. Tsukiko sighed silently, _They all know you don't bleach your hair, it's okay._

"How do you know?"

_Because nobody said you did, right?_

"Aha!" Tamaki lept up, twirling around and ranting about the beauty of his hair. Tsukiko smiled and returned to the table with Honey, Mori and the twins. She giggled silently at how over-dramatic Tamaki was and at the twins' teasing insults.

She had a feeling she was going to come here more often.


	2. Chapter 2: Musique

**A/N: This isn't really edited… So, I'm really supposed to be doing my huge amount of math homework—but I don't want to. So I wrote this, because I'm stressed out DX. **

**Sorry if this sucks, I'm sure everyone's OOC DX. **

**I may make this story fairly short, so it might move a little fast :D (….I tend to say this recently, and then it becomes long.)**

**So I'm gonna stop adding "silently" after every time Tsukiko laughs or sighs, because you guys know she's mute… so… **

Tsukiko spent the rest of the time sitting with Honey and Mori, who each told her the names of all of the other hosts.

The following day, after school, Tsukiko walked to the Host Club. She had changed into her red dress once the bell had rung, as usual. She hated that yellow deathtrap with a passion and never would have agreed to wear it, if uniforms weren't against the rules.

Tsukiko poked her head around the corner, unclipping one of her clips and chewing on it. There were a _lot_ of girls in there… girls that were obviously in Class A.

Honey looked up from his cake, spotting her. "Tsuki-chan!"

Tsukiko waved and stepped inside. She looked around—she had no idea who to go to. Kyouya looked up from his guests and approached her.

"Hello, Tsukiko-san." Tsukiko nodded to him, glancing around nervously. "Would you like to see anyone?"

Tsukiko shrugged, nibbling on her clip.

"Hikaru! I thought that was just our secret!" She heard Kaoru whimper.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. But you know, there are _other_ secrets, just between us, that I haven't told them." Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face in his hands, leaning close. Tsukiko stared at Kyouya, her eyes wide.

"Oh, don't be alar—Ah." Kyouya stopped as Tsukiko violently shook her head, writing furiously in her notebook. She stuck her clip back in her hair before showing him her notebook:

_WHY didn't you tell me that's what the twins did! _

"Uh… well, you can go sit with them if you want."

Whipping out a small camera from her bag, she sprinted to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Tsukiko-chan!" They chorused. She smiled and sat down on the couch, holding up her camera. The girls blinked at Tsukiko, confused as to why they already knew her.

"Kyouya-sempai probably—" Hikaru said.

"—won't mind if you take pictures." Said the younger twin. Suddenly, a low rumbling sound filled the room.

Renge appeared, rising from the floor on her twirling platform.

…_This is supposed to be a music room, what the hell is that doing here? _Tsukiko wrote. The twins shrugged.

"We're used to it." They said.

"You!" Renge said, pointing at Tsukiko. "Are you going to develop those pictures?"

_Of course, why wouldn't I? _

"Good!" Renge jumped down, frowning at the twins. "…Do you think Kaoru being the uke is getting a little old?"

"Oi!" The twins yelled. Tsukiko shrugged, _I can see how it might get old eventually. But that's only because I have a bitchy uke fetish, so… _She shrugged again.

"Ooo, interesting! Do you like it when the uke and seme frequently switch?"

Renge then sat next to Tsukiko for the rest of the session, frequently posing new yaoi questions. Tsukiko didn't mind, though the twins looked slightly peeved that their routine was being scrutinized.

The rest of the session passed quickly for Tsukiko, who was having fun snapping pictures of the twins. They explained to the girls how they already knew her and Tsukiko was surprised that the girls eagerly looked at her pictures.

Tsukiko stayed behind when the rest of the girls left, still talking with the twins.

"Tsukiko-san, I'm sorry but you'll have to—" Kyouya started, but he was interrupted by Honey.

"Tsuki-chan! Look, Takashi and I found this for you!" Honey scampered over to Tsukiko, happily holding up a small mound of ice cream. "It's candy cane flavored!" Tsukiko wrote: _Aw, thank you! It looks delicious. _

She accepted the spoon Honey gave her, popping a bite into her mouth. Haruhi sat down next to the twins, across from her.

"Hey, Tsukiko-chan," she said. "You're a second year, right?" Tsukiko nodded, taking another bite of ice cream. "How come I've never seen you around? What class are you in?"

_Class D. This ice cream is good, Honey-semapi. _

"Yay!" Honey cheered, twirling around with Usa-chan. Tamaki was still where he had been with his guests, examining his hair—almost as if he thought someone had secretly bleached it. Guess he's not over that yet, Tsukiko thought.

For the next five minutes, Kyouya tried multiple times to ask Tsukiko to leave, but eventually gave up.

After a quick meeting, in which the Club chose new tea sets, Kyouya returned to typing on his laptop.

Tsukiko scrolled through the pictures she had taken of the twins, a small smile on her face. Tamaki peeked over her shoulder.

"What pictures did you ta—WHAT IS THIS!" He yelled, glaring at the twins. "You two—"

"What did we do?" The twins said.

"You corrupted Auntie!"

"…Auntie?" Haruhi said. Tsukiko looked at Tamaki, frowning.

"Yes! Daddy's little sister! How dare you?" He commenced to rant about how the twins had soiled his sister's pure soul.

…_Um, I liked yaoi before I met them. _Tsukiko wrote. Tamaki gaped and flung himself into his Corner of Woe. _Why am I the aunt? _She wrote to Haruhi.

"…I have no clue." Haruhi mumbled. Tsukiko picked up her notebook and began to walk around the room, admiring the roses spilling from the vases. A yellow curtain hid something large from view, and Tsukiko pulled it back.

It was a beautiful, black piano. She smiled, brushing her fingers over its glossy surface.

"Do you play?" Tamaki's voice said, close to her ear. She jumped, dropping her notebook. He chuckled, picking up her notebook and handing it to her, "Sorry."

What happened to being depressed? Tsukiko thought as she wrote her answer: _I used to, but I haven't played in two years. I play drums now. _

Tamaki's brow furrowed. "Why did you stop?" He noticed how Tsukiko paused as she wrote her reply, and that it took much longer than normal.

_A lot of stuff happened, no big deal. I wasn't very good anyway. _She kept her head down, quickly unclipping one of her hair clips and chewing on it.

"Would you like me to play something for you?" Tamaki said. Immediately, her head shot up. She smiled and nodded several times. Tamaki sat down, and began to play.

Tsukiko set her notebook on the piano, and stood behind him as he played. The rest of the Host Club immediately quieted, listening. She closely inspected how smoothly his fingers flew across the keys. Soon she closed her eyes and let the soft music embrace her.

She clapped when Tamaki finished, and he bowed. The Host Club resumed their chatter.

Tsukiko snatched her notebook and began to scribble. Tamaki saw several sheets fall out of it, and he kindly picked them up for her.

The papers were sheet music, for piano. The notes were drawn in with pen. "Did you compose this?"

Tsukiko stopped scribbling, accepting the music sheets, scanning them. Her dark eyes widened, and she turned bright red. She nodded and wrote a little more before showing it to him:

_You play beautifully. I recognize that song—I remember having trouble with it before I stopped. Will you play more? _

_I write those when I want to play piano. They're not very good though. _

"Thank you. And I'd love to play more for you, on one condition." Tsukiko looked at him, puzzled. "I want to play what you wrote, first."

Tsukiko glanced around at the rest of the club, biting down hard on her hairclip. She was mortified that Tamaki had found out that she wrote stupid piano pieces—but to let the rest of the club hear them? "How about you come over this weekend, and I'll play for you."

_I'd love to. _She wrote.

The rest of the week passed quickly, and Tsukiko enjoyed her time at the Host Club. She stayed after school with them whenever they did and Kyouya completely gave up asking her to leave. She switched from sitting with the twins, Honey and Mori, Haruhi, and even Kyouya (who didn't seem to mind as much as she thought he would.)

And, of course, Tamaki.

She was secretly pleased that Tamaki didn't flatter her like he did with the other girls (although that was probably only because she was "Auntie"). Tsukiko enjoyed having genuine conversations with Tamaki and his ridiculous compliments amused her.

Tsukiko stared up at Tamaki's mansion. She looked down at her clothes and hoped jeans and a T-shirt were alright—she felt like she should have arrived in a ball gown. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A cheerful maid answered the door.

"Oh, are you Tamaki-sama's guest?" She said. Tsukiko nodded, and the maid guided her to the second floor, where Tamaki was playing the piano.

Tsukiko tip-toed closer, not wanting to interrupt. She was several feet away when her foot caught on the table leg, and she fell over. Tamaki heard a faint thump as she fell.

"Ah! Tsukiko-chan!" He said, rushing over to help her up. "Are you alright?" She grinned and nodded, picking up her fallen notebook and writing: _I'm fine, no scratches or anything. _

"Good." Tamaki said, skipping back to the piano. He held out his hand for her music sheets.

Tsukiko blushed but she handed them over. Tamaki began to play the first song.

They were simple melodies, nothing fancy and there were a few mistakes—but Tamaki didn't seem to mind. Tsukiko thought he looked like he was having fun, and she hoped he wasn't doing it just to be polite. Tamaki played one piece after another, and Tsukiko was glad that he didn't seem to be bored.

"Can I keep these?" He asked, once he had finished playing all of them. Tsukiko nodded, writing: _Thank you for playing. _

"You're welcome." To Tsukiko's surprise, Tamaki took her hand and led her from the room. "Now you have to show me your house!"

_Right now? _

"Yes!" Tsukiko smiled and shook her head, but allowed Tamaki to pull her outside.

He walked three blocks in the wrong direction before remembering to ask her where she lived. Tsukiko guided Tamaki to her tiny house.

It was a boring shade of gray, with wide flowerboxes in the windows.

"It's like Haruhi's!" Tamaki said, rushing up to inspect every inch of the house. Tsukiko laughed at his enthusiasm, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Tamaki was still inspecting, so she left the door open.

She picked up the silver bell that sat on the living room table, ringing it several times.

"Welcome home, Tsuki!" Her grandfather called from the kitchen. He walked out, leaning heavily on his cane. Despite his hunched back, he was tall and had a smiling face. His black hair was tied in a short ponytail. Tsukiko hugged him and pointed at Tamaki—who was staring at the sprinklers in utter fascination. "Your new friend?" Tsukiko nodded and pointed at her stomach.

Her grandfather laughed and promised that he'd start making lunch. Apparently finished with his inspection, Tamaki skipped inside. He introduced himself to Tsukiko's grandfather, and then Tsukiko gave him a quick tour of her house. She was leading him back into the living room when he spotted a door she hadn't shown him.

"What's in there?" He said, wondering if it was some sort of secret commoner room. Tsukiko immediately took out one of her hairclips, and chewing on it she slowly wrote: _My big brother's. _

"Ah, wonderful! Where is he?"

Tsukiko didn't answer, she dropped her gaze again and nibbled on her clip. She sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room and over to the windowsill.

A picture of a smiling boy, about a year older than Tamaki sat behind an incense holder. Tamaki noticed that he had Tsukiko's smile and her eyes. He pulled Tsukiko into a quick hug, embarrassed that he had assumed he was alive, "I'm sorry."

Tsukiko drew back, frowning: _It's not your fault, you didn't know. I'm too sensitive about it anyway. _

Tamaki opened his mouth to reply, but Tsukiko's grandfather yelled that lunch was ready.

"What?" The twins said to Tamaki. A month had passed, and it was considered normal for Tsukiko to show up during and after club activities. Despite Tsukiko's protests, the twins frequently concocted elaborate pranks and encouraged her to try them out. She usually refused, but once in a while had fun pranking Tamaki. Tsukiko learned that Haruhi was a girl (though she had had her suspicions) when Tamaki accidentally called her his daughter. Tsukiko promised to not tell anyone, although more out of respect for Haruhi than being hunted down by Kyouya's police force. "You already got to go to Tsukiko's house?"

"Yes! And it was eerily similar to Haruhi's. I wonder if all commoners live like that—"

"We want to play at Tsukiko-chan's too!" The twins said. Tsukiko wrote: _You're all welcome to come over tomorrow, if you want. _

"Then it's decided!" Tamaki declared. Haruhi groaned. She was supposed to study tomorrow, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this. Tsukiko patted her shoulder sympathetically. She wrote: _You could bring over your school stuff if you want, and we could study. I have some water guns they might want to play with and maybe that'd keep them busy. _

"Sounds like a plan." Said Haruhi.

**A/N: Um… **_**I **_**have a bitchy uke fetish… That's where that came from X3. **

**I play piano (and I usually think of Tamaki when I play :3) but I don't play drums, although that'd be awesome. **

**Sorry if this suuuuckkkssssss DXX I wrote this at like midnight, haha! **


	3. Chapter 3: Sonner

"_Tsukiko, I told you, we can't go swimming today." _

_ "Why not? It's not even that far! Come on, can't we just go for a bit?" _

_ "Tsukiko, I told you—"_

_ "Watch out!" _

"Tsuki-chan!" Tsukiko started, looking down at Honey's smiling face. "Tsuki-chan, Takashi and I brought you this." He set the small bowl of candy cane ice cream next to her elbow.

Tsukiko smiled and mouthed "Thanks" to him. Haruhi was still bent over her books and the sun was hot on their backs. Kyōya sat beside them, scribbling in his black book.

Tamaki and the twins were terrorizing each other with her old water guns. According to Tamaki they had cheated five times already. Fortunately, nobody had sprayed Tsukiko and Haruhi with water. Tsukiko suspected that was only out of fear of hitting Kyōya.

Mori sat with Honey on the grass. The smaller boy was happily enjoying the five cakes he had brought. He was currently on his fourth one.

Tsukiko took a bite of the candy cane ice cream, sticking one of her own candy canes in the treat.

"Here you are!" Tsukiko's grandfather, (or Daisuke, which he insisted they call him), walked outside. He was carrying several trays of food. Tsukiko rose and helped him set up lunch. Tamaki and the twins abandoned their water guns for food.

"Tsuki-chan, are your mom and dad going to join us?" Honey said through a mouthful of cake.

"Mitsukuni, don't talk with your mouth full. You'll choke." Mori said.

Tsukiko held up her notebook: _They're away right now._

"Oh, where are they?" Tamaki said.

_Somewhere in Europe._

"Your parents can afford—" Said Hikaru.

"—to go all the way to Europe?" Kaoru said. "Why are you in Class D then?"

Tsukiko shrugged and fiddled with one of her clips.

"We should go to Europe!" Tamaki said. "We could backpack and take pictures back to show our guests! No, no, we could _bring_ our guests!"

Haruhi groaned and lowered her head into her hands.

Tsukiko decided to take pity on her, she wrote: _Do you guys want a tour of the house? _

"Tour! Tour!" The twins chanted.

_ And last stop, my room. _Tsukiko said, raising her notebook above her head. The twins and Tamaki were busy comparing it to Haruhi's house… still. The Host Club barely fit in Tsukiko's tiny room.

"Don't decorate much, do you?" Hikaru said. Tsukiko smiled and shook her head. The only things close to decorations she had were pictures of her and her grandfather. The walls were white, the carpet dark blue.

"Tsukiko, play for us!" Tamaki said, pointing to Tsukiko's small drum set. It was squished into the corner.

Tsukiko wrote: _You don't want to hear me play, it's not good._

"No, Tsukiko-chan, we want to hear!" Honey said.

"Yeah." Said Mori.

"How long have you been playing?" Kyōya said, jotting something down in his black book.

_About two years._

After much pleading and whining, Tsukiko gave in.

The Host Club was surprised at how horrible she was.

"Um…" Hikaru said, after Tsukiko stopped. The Host Club wasn't sure what to say, but they were glad it was over.

Tsukiko's lips twitched. Before she knew it she was laughing, harder than she'd laughed in years. The sound was quiet and breathy, more of a wheeze than an actual laugh, but that's what she was clearly doing.

After composing herself, she quickly wrote: _You should have seen your faces! Don't worry, I know I'm horrible. I just need more practice. Thanks for listening._

"You'll get better, Tsuki-chan!" Honey said. Tsukiko nodded and guided everyone out of her room and into the living room.

"Who's that?" Hikaru said, pointing to the picture of Tsukiko's brother.

"Hikaru—" Tamaki started, but Tsukiko rested her hand on his arm. She wrote: _That's my brother, Sora. He passed away a couple years ago._

To Tamaki's surprise, Tsukiko smiled. _It's okay, let's go have candy._ She didn't want them to feel awkward or sorry for her.

"Candy!" Honey said, dropping down from Mori's shoulders. Tsukiko went into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of rice candy. After passing the bowl around, everyone settled onto the couch or in one of the arm chairs. Mori and Honey shared an arm chair and the twins and Haruhi sat on the couch. Tsukiko sat in her usual place on the floor, with Kyōya and Tamaki across from her. Tamaki was trying to convince Kyōya to sit like a proper commoner.

Tsukiko's grandfather joined them shortly after, ruffling Tsukiko's hair. He dropped another candy into her palm. She kissed his wrinkled cheek.

"Knock it off!" Haruhi said. Tsukiko looked up. The twins were sitting on either side of Haruhi, each trying to pluck the candy from her hand.

Tamaki leapt to his feet and started yelling at the twins. Tsukiko shook her head and finished her candy. She couldn't remember the last time the house had been this loud.

**A/N: Hi! Any review, no matter how short, helps! **

**I wrote this while having a horrible stomach ache, so if it's not that good that's probably why haha XD. **

**So, I did some research, and found out that the word "mute" doesn't just refer to people who can't talk because of a traumatic event… **_**So sorry if I offended anyone!**_

**It's hard to find information about this –sigh- so I don't know how loud Tsukiko's laugh would be… Whatever… This will just be an unrealistic/inaccurate story…**

**As usual, I'm sorry if this is bad/if characters are OOC, I did my best! **


	4. Chapter 4: Rouge

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the super short chapter. I'm going to try and update regularly. Ugh this is so bad, my writing lately has been awful so I apologize DX I think everyone's out of character here, but I really wanted to update! So here we go! **

Months passed and Tsukiko was still enjoying her time with her new friends. Eventually, winter rolled around, giving the Host Club the perfect opportunity to have a party. Obviously.

Tsukiko snuggled into the cushions of the couch, munching on her second scoop of vanilla ice cream. The Host Club was discussing decoration plans for their party.

"Tsukiko-chan," the twins said, plopping on either side of Tsukiko.

"If you eat that much—" said Hikaru.

"—you'll get fat."

Tsukiko smiled and shrugged. _This ice cream is so delicious, I don't really care._

"But then—" Hikaru said, standing with his twin.

"—you won't fit in this!" Kaoru said. They pulled a light pink dress seemingly out of nowhere.

_You guys are sweet. But I'm sorry, I already have a dress._

The twins wasted no time and started pestering Haruhi to wear it instead. Tsukiko shook her head and finished her ice cream.

"Tsuki-chan, are you going home?" Honey said. Tsukiko nodded and buttoned her jacket. "But it's raining outside."

Tamaki rose from one of the couches and held up a navy blue umbrella. "I'll walk you home."

_Thanks!_ Tsukiko wrote. After saying their goodbyes, Tsukiko and Tamaki walked outside the school. Tamaki opened the umbrella and Tsukiko walked beside him. She took a clip out of her hair and nibbled on it.

"Are your parents going to be home in time for the party?" Tamaki said, making sure that the umbrella covered both of them. Tsukiko shook her head. She clamped her arms around herself, trying to keep out the chill. She thought of holding Tamaki's hand and leaning against him for warmth, but shook her head. What a ridiculous thought. "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?"

Tsukiko wrote: _I'm fine, thanks. _

"Just in case," Tamaki said, draping his jacket around her. Tsukiko tried to give it back but he insisted. She sighed and wrapped it around herself.

"What are your parents doing in Europe?" Tamaki said. Tsukiko chewed on the edge of her hairclip before writing her answer.

_They're always in Europe._

"They live there?"

Tsukiko nodded and shrugged. "Don't you miss them?"

_Sometimes. But I've got Grandpa._

"That helps, doesn't it?" They stopped at the crosswalk, cars passing in front of them.

_Is your mom gone?_

"Yes," Tamaki said. Tsukiko began to write "I'm sorry I asked" when Tamaki said, "I haven't seen her in years. But someday I will." They had reached Tsukiko's house. Tamaki smiled at her and Tsukiko quickly looked down. "I definitely will."

Tsukiko handed Tamaki his jacket and opened the door. She waved at Tamaki and began to walk inside.

"Tsukiko?" Tamaki said. Tsukiko stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Why did you come to the Host Club that day?"

_Seemed like an easy way to make friends. And I needed to try out my pranks. _

Tsukiko waved again and walked through the doorway, shutting it behind her. She put her cold hands to her burning cheeks and shut her eyes. Before Tamaki left he had smiled at her again, and she was sure he had seen her blush.


End file.
